


Mourn

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: The Teen Titans cope with loss





	Mourn

It was raining, which seemed right for the somber mood that hung over them in a cliche cloud of emotions. Umbrellas lined together in a row where they stood on soggy ground with heads bowed and wet cheeks. The silence around them cut only by the patter of rain on stone, on canvas and pools of water gathering in holes or spaces between boulders. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here to say goodbye to our dear and close friend, Xbox 360.” Wally stood in front of them, his red hair mopped to his head with the rain.

“Seriously…” Roy muttered, impatiently shifting. “Are we burying the Xbox in the yard?”

Wally ignored Roy’s interruption by clearing his throat. 

“Many years of joy and entertainment was brought by our fallen comrade, from Grand Theft of the Auto variety, to many a War in the Stars, to NFL, NBA, NHL and MLB, Xbox was there for us. In our lows of the Wastelands of Fallout 3 to the highest notes of Rock Band jams, Xbox was there. And so we gather today, pay our respects to this beloved and cherished friend. Gone too soon, struck down in it’s prime by the reddest ring of death.”

Dick cackled, covering it quickly with a hand over his mouth as Donna elbowed him in the side. He snickered, quietly to himself.

“West, you’re such an idiot,” Roy huffed, turning around from the crowd. “I’m going inside. I can’t believe you dragged me out here for this.” 

“Oh stop, this is just a harmless memorial for our beloved game thing.” Donna reasoned.

“Excuse me, we are paying respects!” Wally barked.

The group fell silent again, Wally straightened himself up again to continue his speech, clearing his throat and trying to keep a sober face. Dick laughed again, this time leaning forward a little. He waved his hand, trying to urge Wally to continue. 

“Sorry, sorry.. Got joker gassed.” He laughed. “Maybe it’s not all out of my system.”

“Rudeness aside, we pay our respects to our late XBox 360. Purchased by Bruce Wayne to shut up the Justice League sidekicks while they’re having their kiddy sleepovers to get out of their hair. And soon to be replaced with the black card so graciously handed to Richard. Does anyone have any last words they’d like to say about our deactivated console?”

“Don’t call us sidekicks.” The group said in perfect union.


End file.
